PriPara (Location)
Not to be confused with PriPara (Game) "PriPara really is... a world every girl aspires to live in! When the time comes, every girl finds a mysterious PriTicket that grants them entry to PriPara! An invitation to a world of dreams! Where both aspiring and top idols alike are found! Where they compete in shows of song, dance, and fashion sense! Truly a paradise for idols!" '' -'Nao and Laala' '''PriPara' (short for "Prism Paradise" and renamed CelePara during Hibiki's Reign) is where idols compete in fashion, singing, dancing, and acting through auditions and tournaments. The gate to PriPara is only accessible by going to and through the Prism Stone boutique and using a PriTicket. Description Town PriPara takes the appearance of a bustling town with it's most iconic landmark being the PriPara TV building, which can also be seen from outside of PriPara. The town shops go along a circular route with a heart-shaped fountain located at the center. The gateway to the Prism Stone store, and the main entrance to the PriPara TV building are also located in the town. Behind the town is a large lake, which can be seen from the Pripara TV building. PriPara TV Building The PriPara TV building is where all the auditions, performances, variety shows, and other idol-related activities are broadcasted and held. Dressing rooms and practice rooms are also located here. It was revealed in Episode 27 that there are suites located at the back of the building called Pripara Hills. PriPara Gym Located behind the TV building, in the woods is the PriPara Gym, which is currently run by Gloria Ookanda and Love Tochiotome. It has qualities reminiscent to both a prison, and a military school. The gym takes the appearance of an old medieval castle with a fenced-in area, and is equipped with a gymnasium, sleeping corridors, and a visitor area. Dream Theatre Located behind the PriPara TV building, where units of 5 perform for lives or the upcoming PriPara Dream Grand Prix. Town Cafe It's is a cafe located in PriPara town. It was Shown in Episode 49 it has a variety of food to choose from such as Pripara pizza, curry udon, candy daifuku, parfait, monja, strawberry shortcake, pudding and more. Overlook Cafe It appeared in Episode 47, where it is an open air cafe located on a tall building in Pripara. Undergroundpara In Episode 80 Meganii Akai discovers UndergroundPara, a basement area unreached by CelePara's system, thus allowing idols to perform regardless of their rank. In Episode 96 it's revealed that Gaarumageddon have turn into a secret hideout now that it is no longer needed. CelePara In Episode 79, Hibiki controls PriPara after winning the Winter Grand Prix. Meganii Akai reluctantly hands over his glasses, thus handing control over to Hibiki. Hibiki renamed PriPara CelePara and adds in various rules to build her vision of PriPara. Hibiki completely transformed Pripara, turning Pripara Hills into a giant castle that dominates the park and the Castle is full of entertainment and refreshment facilities. Other rules are enforced which includes Idols can't trade Friends Ticket with those of a lower rank, and only Top Idols can perform lives. Mascots also are made redundant due to Top Idols only allowed to perform and now work other jobs. Meganii Akai regain the control of PriPara in Episode 86 but Meganii discovers the system has gone into overload. As the system crashes, the Celepara palace crumbles to dust and the park shuts down, trapping everyone inside. In Episode 87 because of the system crash the idols don't remember being friends but with SoLaMi♡SMILE help the idols began to remember by going to the roof stage on the Pripara Hills Tower and sing Love Friend Style and the system then resets itself and Meganii and Meganee return along with the mascots. Trivia *Headmistress Gloria cannot walk in a 100 kilometer distance of PriPara. The reason is unknown. **This is only true up until the end Episode 24, in which she begins to have a change of heart regarding her views on PriPara. *The Gate to PriPara looks very similar to the arcade game machine. *The skyscraper in PriPara looks like a bow from an aerial view. *PriPara serves as the primary location for the series. *Boys can enter PriPara as long as they have received a PriTicket, or are wearing a goat costume. *Before PriTickets had snap-off Friend Tickets and were tickets, they were called "PriCoupons" and idols used scissors to cut off "Friend Coupons." It is assumed these are supplied as they are the same color that represented each idol type. *They have their own News Program called Pripara News. *They have their own TV Program called PriPara TV. *They have their own radio show called PriPara Radio. *They have their own magazine called PriPara Magazine. *In Episode 38, it's revealed that there is more than one Pripara. **In Episode 56 it's revealed that there is a PriPara in Europara. **In Episode 53 it's revealed that there is a PriPara in PriParis. **In Episode 79 it's revealed that there is a PriPara in Pamerica. *There's no Pripara in the Palps, Akipapara, Persailles, Prifornia and Prazil. *In Episode 54 it's revealed that they have a museum called Pripara Museum and it has a Parantula in it that revealed that it's thread is filled with the hopes of the mascots cheering their idols on from the bottom of their hearts. *In Episode 57 it's revealed that there is a second Mirror gate that's concealed in the Bagel and Coffee shop opposite Prism Stone that Laala and her friends discover it in Episode 72. *It has a weather system. *In Episode 66 it is reveal there is a separate gate for goats to enter Pripara through. *In Episode 58 it's reveal that there is a revolving sushi shop and a clothes shop in Pripara. *Neko runs her own mascot bar in Pripara Town. *In Episode 26 it's reveal that there is a photo studio where you can get Phototicket and a fortune teller shop called PriSnap Fortune. Gallery The gate of PriPara at Prism Stone.jpg Pripara world shown at opening.jpg Prism Stone Shop At PriPara.jpg PriPara Stadium Tv.jpg|PriPara Stadium Tv The enterance of pripara world.jpg|The entrance of PriPara world Imag6e.jpg|The gateway to PriPara 6image.jpg The PriPara Gateway Close Up.jpg|The PriPara Gateway Close Up Im11age.jpg 15image.jpg Image16.jpg|Laala PriTicket in the PriPara Gateway Im19age.jpg Im20age.jpg 22image.jpg PriPara gate way to prism stone.jpg|PriPara gate way to Prism Stone Town Cafe.jpg|Town Cafe Im94age.jpg I95mage.jpg Im96age.jpg Ima97ge.jpg Im98age.jpg Im99age.jpg Im100age.jpg PPE5Town.png PriPara - 18 110 56.png Screenshot (563).png|PriPara Gym bandicam 2015-07-09 21-24-32-899.jpg|The Dream Theatre Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 46.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 47.jpg Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.47 PM.png Category:Locations Category:Anime